Diferente (título permanente)
by Mra. De Horan
Summary: La historia de Itazura Na Kiss relatada con ciertos cambios, con Kotoko en la clase A y con una personalidad más madura. Lo siento, soy pésima para los resúmenes, aún así espero que le deis una oportunidad a esta historia.
1. I

**I**

Kotoko creció con su padre, su madre había fallecido cuando apenas tenía 3 años de vida. Estaban solos en la urbe de la ciudad, Shigeo apenas podía criar solo a la niña con un restaurante entre sus manos, con las ganancia que le quedaban del negocio decidió poner a su hija en diferentes actividades además de ir a la escuela. A medida la niña crecía, mostró un gran desempeño en las carreras de metro y tocar el piano. El hombre hizo todo cuanto pudo para que la niña tuviera siempre una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella observó el gran esfuerzo que su padre hacía a pesar de no tener ayuda de nadie más, se propuso estar en el top cinco de estudiantes de su año y ayudar a su padre en el negocio. Un día, Shigueo le contó a su hija que con el pasar de los años había ahorrado un buen dinero para poder construir una casa, al ver la ilusión de su padre le apoyó con la idea.

Los meses pasaron y la casa ya estaba finalizada. Su padre le animó a que invitara a sus amigos para celebrar el nuevo hogar Aihara, Kotoko invitó a sus compañeras y amigas cercanas, Satomi y Jinko. Mientras degustaban el almuerzo preparado por los Aihara, empezaron a sentir que el suelo se sacudía, se alarmaron al sentir que la intensidad aumentaba.

\- ¡Hay que salir!-exclamó Satomi mientras todos caminaban con rapidez a la entrada de la casa.

Shigeo tomó la fotografía de su mujer y salió detrás de las jóvenes. ¡Cuán grande fue la sorpresa de todos al ver que era la única casa destruida! "¡¿ _Cómo es posible?!_ " pensó aturdida Kotoko. Los vecinos al ver la magnitud de asunto habían llamado a emergencias y eso causo que la familia nueva del vecindario saliera en las noticias por tan demoledor suceso.

-Al parecer los materiales eran de baja calidad-le informo Shigeo a su hija con vergüenza.

-No te preocupes, papá. Lo importante es que estamos vivos y pudimos rescatar varias cosas.

-Un amigo de la escuela se contactado conmigo, nos quiere dar un espacio en su casa.

-¿Esta bien? Aunque sea tu amigo, estaríamos quedándonos como huéspedes en su casa -le preguntó con seriedad.

-No tienes que preocuparte. Él fue quien nos invitó. Es un buen amigo de la escuela media, y me llamó cuando vio las noticias. Me ha insistido mucho con su esposa, tienen dos hijos, al parecer todos apoyan la idea; pienso que solo será una temporada en lo que junto dinero y encontramos otro lugar.

-También tenemos la segunda planta del restaurante, papá- añadió aún asimilando la idea de mudarse con una familia.

-Lo sé, como te dije, hija, solo será un breve período de tiempo, además, creo que un cambio de aire nos vendrá bien y podrás conocer a mi amigo y su familia- aconsejó acariciando el cabello de la joven.

-Está bien-aceptó con una sonrisa, su padre tenía un buen punto a su favor.

Tres días después, al anochecer, llegaron a la mansión de los Irie, Kotoko asumió que el amigo de su padre tenía un buen empleo al observar la residencia. Sacaron sus maletas y tocaron el timbre. Una pareja de adultos los recibió con sonrisas. Los hombres se abrazaron exclamando los viejos días de preparatoria. Pasaron a la sala de principal donde los esperaba sentado en un sofá el hijo mayor.

-Él es mi hijo mayor, Irie Naoki-le presentó la señora Noriko.

-Aihara Kotoko-se presentó y se dieron un breve apretón de manos.

Todos los presentes tomaron asiento y empezaron a charlar mientras la señora Irie les servía té y bocadillos.

-Al parecer mi hijo y tu van a la misma preparatoria-dijo Noriko con un brillo en los ojos.

-Así es, señora Irie-asintió Kotoko.

-Llamame _oba-sama_ , querida. Se deben ver mucho...

-Esta bien, seño...oba-sama-dijo con un poco de incomodidad Kotoko, nunca pensó que la mujer a puras primeras le mostraria tanta confianza.

A la sala entró un pequeño niño.

-¡Oh, Yuuki!- exclamó la matriarca al verlo llegar- Es nuestro hijo menor, presentate, querido.

-Soy Irie Yuuki-dijo con seriedad y elegancia.

-¡Qué jovencito más inteligente!- halago Shigeo.

-Hijo, ella será tu Kotoko- _oneesan_ \- les presento.

-Soy Aihara Kotoko. Gusto en conocerte, Yuuki-kun- le alzó la mano.

-Kotoko-oneesan, ahora estoy haciendo mis deberes… ¿Podrías ayudarme a leer estos kanjis?-le preguntó sin tomar su mano y recibiendo un regaño de su madre. Kotoko le dio una sonrisa adivinando las intenciones del niño. Brevemente le explico y el pequeño solo le dio una sonrisa y se mantuvo en silencio.

-¡Oh, qué tarde es ya! Onii-san, ayuda con las maletas. Ven, Kotoko-chan, te enseñaré tu habitación.

Ambas se dirigieron al antiguo cuarto de Yuuki. Al entrar, Kotoko se sorprendió por la decoración del cuarto y se abrumó por ver tanto color rosa, su habitación siempre fue monótona y nada especial, por lo cual nunca pensó que ahora sería de tal forma.

-¡Siempre quise una niña! Así que cuando supe que vendrías no pude evitar emocionarme- logro escuchar Kotoko en medio de su asombro.

-No tenia porque molestarse, oba-sama- dijo con cierta incomodidad.

-¡No te preocupes!-le calmó con mucha alegría, noto la presencia de su hijo entrar al cuarto, decidió dejarlos a solas, " _muy pronto tendre una nuera_ " pensó con buen humor. Con anterioridad investigó los antecedentes de Kotoko y un día antes de la llegada del dúo había espiado a la chica en la preparatoria, la chica era una buena candidata para ser su nuera.

-Muchas gracias por traer mi maleta, no era necesario-agradeció cordialmente Kotoko. Irie solo le miro por un breve segundo y se fue sin decir palabra. " _Reservado y frío_ " lo analizó sin tomarle mucha importancia, esperaba firmemente que en unos meses no estarían en ese lugar, la sensación de ser una intrusa no le era muy agradable.

Al día siguiente, se encontraban los jóvenes de la casa terminando el desayuno, los señores habían salido a sus labores temprano.

-Onii-chan, espero que le muestres el camino a Kotoko-chan, es nueva por este lugar y puede perderse-ordenó la matriarca mientras los despedía en la entrada de la cocina.

-No es necesario, Oba-sama, puedo ir por mi cuenta, aunque gracias por la intención-dijo Kotoko, se despidió, dejando a la mujer con más ideas de crear situaciones entre los dos. Naoki estaba un poco impresionado, había adivinado las ideas de su madre, pero nunca pensó que la chica podría responderle e indiscretamente rechazarlo.

Ambos tomaron rumbo a la estación. Todo el camino fue silencioso y se sorprendió al ver que ambos entraron al mismo salón. ¡Eran compañeros! Al parecer la chica era lista, ya que pertenecía a la clase A. El chico se preguntó cómo era posible que nunca la hubiese notado, tal vez, nunca le dirigió la palabra o algo, ya que no tenía recuerdos de ella en su memoria.

Inconscientemente, su mirada buscaba la figura de la nueva inquilina en los tiempos libres, en los primeros, veía que la chica dormía en su pupitre y en el almuerzo para la tarde se reunía con unas chicas o iba a la biblioteca. En ningún momento ella le dirigió la palabra o le dijo alguien de la nueva situación que esta tenía en la preparatoria. Notó que los fines de semana no se encontraba en casa hasta ya entrada la noche, se mantenía en su cuarto y ayudaba a su madre a preparar la cena de vez en cuando. Su incertidumbre no hizo más que aumentar, ella era un enigma para él, era algo que tenía que descifrar.

Kotoko fue consciente de las miradas calculadoras que le lanzaba Irie, suspiro con profundidad, al parecer había ganado el interés del chico, lo cual no sabía si era bueno o malo para ella. Con tal de que no se metiera en sus asuntos la paz se mantendría. Sin embargo, quien diría que Irie Naoki haría lo impensable.

¡Hola, hola! Espero que os sea de agrado esta pequeña historia de INK, nunca pensé que iba a terminar creando una obra de este clásico manga/anime. Además es un anime que vi desde chica, uno de los primeros que vi en el género de shoujo. No negaré que he visto el anime más de cinco veces y me he visto las adaptaciones a la pantalla chica como lo fueron su versión coreana Playful Kiss, su versión taiwanesa la cual solo vi la primera temporada e inicios de la segunda, sus versiones japonesas (y sus más recientes películas). Además de leer el manga. Aún estoy pensando si hacer un pequeño relato para un apartado del dorama Itazura Na Kiss: Love in Tokyo (primera y segunda temporada, junto con el especial) en Fanfiction (o también en el apartado de Playful Kiss), ya que es mi adaptación favorita y la cual les recomiendo ver.

¡Antes de que se me olvide! Quisiera añadir que cambie (un poco, quiero creer) la personalidad de Kotoko, quise hacer una Kotoko más madura y realista y trato de ser lo más cercana a la fría personalidad de Naoki y con la excepción de que él es el que muestra el interés desde un principio (en Kotoko). Además, añadí a las amigas de Kotoko a la clase A, jaja.

¡En fin! Ya no me enrollo más. ¡Espero que disfruteis la obra!


	2. II

**II**

Irie Naoki nunca pensó que estaría siguiendo a su compañera, al parecer la sangre era más espesa de lo que supuso, tal acción solo la haría su progenitora. A un metro de distancia visualizo a la chica Aihara, iba con tranquilidad hasta que entro en un edificio residencial de clase media alta y perdió su pista. El domingo no pudo seguirle el rumbo, no supo a dónde había ido. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que le seguía? Negó con la cabeza, no era posible, fue muy cuidadoso en cada paso que dio.

El fin de semana siguiente fue peor, ya que confirmó, efectivamente, la chica se había dado cuenta de su presencia. En la noche, Kotoko llego cansada al hogar, ese día fue muy duro para ella, los clientes habían llegado en masa y por lo tanto no tuvo ni un respiro. Además, la tarea de perderse de la vista del chico genio también fue un martirio. Solo queria un poco de paz en su vida. Siempre fue una persona muy ocupada, entre estudiar, ayudar a su padre en el restaurante hasta la secundaria y sus actividades extracurriculares no tenía mucho tiempo para el ocio y mucho menos huir de alguien. No fue de su agrado que Irie Naoki se quisiera entrometer en sus asuntos, el chico no era nadie en su vida para que quiera poner su vista en ella, no comprendía por qué estaba bajo el radar del chico, nunca hizo nada para llamar su atención, ni siquiera tenía algún sentimiento particular por él, y no hizo nada más que tratarlo con cortesía.

Noriko Irie era una mujer al pendiente de sus hijos, los conocia como la palma de su mano. Noto la atención muy meticulosa que su hijo mayor le brindaba a la hija de Shigeo, no iba a negar que en un principio se sorprendió, ya que su primogénito nunca mostró genuino interés en las personas, había perdido la esperanza hasta que fue testigo de la mirada de su hijo a la chica. ¡Estaba más que decidido! ¡Aihara Kotoko se unirá a la familia Irie!

Kotoko sintió una brisa helada en su espalda y soltó un fuerte estornudo, pensó que probablemente sean inicios de gripe.

A la hora del desayuno Noriko enunció:

-Ya entran a semana de exámenes, Kotoko.

-Sí, oba-sama- afirmó sin comprender la chica.

-¡Oh! Podrías estudiar con Onii-san-sugirió la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, oba-sama, sin embargo, no creo que Irie-kun pueda…

-Yo puedo-soltó el mencionado tratando de sonar indiferente.

-¡Está decidido! ¡Vais a estudiar juntos!- recalcó con emoción Noriko.

Kotoko asintió y Naoki agradeció a su madre en silencio.

En la noche, en la segunda sala de estar, se encontraban los dos adolescentes con sus libros y notas en el escritorio. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de las páginas pasar. Naoki nunca pensó que estudiar con la chica iba a ser tan tranquilo. Kotoko aún no lograba descifrar la solución de un problema químico y un ejercicio matemático. El chico noto la mirada profunda de la chica con dos cuadernos.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? Puedo ayudarte-se ofreció ganándose una mirada de recelo de la joven, Kotoko lo pensó por unos segundos y aceptó su ayuda.

En cada sesión de estudio la señora de la casa les servía aperitivos y cuando ambos caían a los brazos del sueño aprovechaba para tomar fotos de los jóvenes.

El último día de pruebas, oba-sama le dio un sobre de la suerte a Kotoko quien confundida por el gesto le agradeció. " _Vaya, la familia Irie es demasiado hospitalaria y atenta_ " pensó.

-¡Ya está! ¡Ya acabó!- gritó con alegría Jinko estirando sus brazos.

-Por supuesto. ¿Deberíamos de salir?- propuso Satomi.

-¡Claro! Salgamos este sábado-sugirió Kotoko, las chicas asintieron y quedaron de verse en la plaza principal.

Ese día, la escuela termino las clases temprano, Kotoko aprovecho para ir a cierto edificio residencial, siendo cuidadosa de no ser vista por Irie. Entró al apartamento 51, se cambió sus zapatos y en la sala se encontraba una dama con cabello ondulado hasta los hombros y ojos castaños, piel blanca y un vestido elegante leyendo, al sentir otra presencia alzó su vista para mirar sorprendida a la chica.

-¡Kotoko-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿no tienes clases a esta hora? ¿sucedió algo?- preguntó la mujer acercándose y escaneandola con la mirada.

-Michiru-okaasan, hoy salí temprano y creí que sería buena idea venir hoy, ya que solo vengo los sábados- respondió con un puchero.

-Oh, mi niña.. El día de hoy continuamos con la práctica del violín-le informo con dulzura. A lo cual la chica asintió. Entraron a un amplio cuarto donde habían varios instrumentos, destacan el piano, dos violines, tres guitarras, una batería, dos saxofón y un chelo.

Michiru Kaioh tomó la tutela musical de Kotoko cuando la niña tenía seis años, desde un inicio había demostrado mucho interés en el piano y hacía cuatro años en el violín y anterior a este aprendió a tocar la guitarra.

-En un mes tendremos una presentación en el teatro de Aoyama-le informo Michiru al terminar la práctica de River Flows in You de Yiruma en violín- será una presentación de piano y violín y será un medley-.

-Vale, Michiru-okaasan. Vendré los martes, jueves al salir de la escuela-planificó Kotoko.

Llegó a casa y ya en su cuarto sacó las notas musicales que tocará en el piano para el evento, saco sus cuaderno para avanzar en varias tareas y se percató del sobre de regalo que le dio oba-sama, lo abrió, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y apenas podía articular palabra alguna ¡Eran fotos de ella e Irie-kun durmiendo en la mesa de la sala! Por el plano cualquiera podría malinterpretar, frunció su ceño, ¿por qué oba-sama tomaria y le daría semejantes fotos? nunca lo sabría. Menos mal no había abierto el regalo en el aula, hubiera causado un escándalo. Guardó el sobre en el último cajón y se dispuso a proceder con sus trabajos escolares.

En sus sueños, recordó cuando conoció a Michiru, a quien en su corazón siempre la tuvo como una madre, gracias a ella, tuvo mucha confianza y le enseñó, además de tocar instrumentos, a tener amor por la lectura y ser cada vez mejor. Siempre le estará agradecida la hermosa dama, a cada dificultad siempre le brindó consejo y consuelo. Shigeo también le estaba agradecido a Michiru, la mujer siempre fue atenta con su hija y siempre supo que la pequeña la veía como una figura materna.

Después de la salida con las chicas fue al restaurante de su padre.

-¡Otousan!-saludo al entrar, el hombre le recibió con una sonrisa- en un mes tengo una presentación en el teatro Aoyama, será a las seis de la tarde-le informo a su padre.

-¡Lo anotare, hija!-le aseguró su padre. Se despidió de su padre y se fue a ensayar con Michiru.

El domingo se levantó temprano y se fue a su trabajo. No se le vio en todo el día hasta que la luna estaba posada en el cielo.

Antes de tomar rumbo a la estación se sorprendió de que la señora Irie le brindará un almuerzo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, le agradeció y empezó a caminar, en el tren se dispuso a leer un pequeño libro sobre la anatomía humana.

La semana pasó relativamente bien, hasta que anunciaron el inicio de la semana deportiva. Kotoko siempre destacó por su rapidez en los revuelos de carrera. La familia Irie y su padre se encontraban animandolos. Las preguntas de porque ambas familias estaban juntas no tardaron en surgir en la boca de todos, Kotoko respondió con un simple y conciso: "Nuestros padres son amigos desde la escuela media".

Kotoko se posicionó en el primer lugar en las carreras a cierta distancia, ella disfrutaba sentir la brisa pasar por su rostro y perderse en la sensación de calma. Sin embargo en el juego final se lastimó el tobillo e Irie salió a su rescate, posicionando a la chica en su espalda, mientras Noriko Irie tomaba fotos del momento y pedía a Shigeo una buena toma.

Al llegar a la enfermería, notaron que no se encontraban ni la enfermera ni el doctor. Puso a Kotoko en una camilla y con un botiquín de primeros auxilios se dispuso a desinfectar el raspón.

-No es necesario, Irie-kun, puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta- dijo Kotoko al ver que el chico iba tomar el rol de enfermero de turno.

El chico ignoro lo que dijo, concentrado en limpiarle la herida y ponerle un parche.

-Felicidades-soltó de repente el chico, Kotoko lo miró sin comprender-Ganaste el primer lugar en la competencia de relevos, la joven le susurró un suave "Gracias".

La señora Irie aún repetía la escena del momento en que su hijo sujetaba por la espalda a Kotoko, Irie le echo un vistazo rápido, tal vez… tenía la oportunidad de acercarse a la chica, se sentía cómodo a su lado y era agradable.

Kotoko empezaba a pensar que nunca debe sorprenderse en casa de los Irie, siendo la causante de tal sentimiento la matriarca, ya que la vio sonriendo y murmurando su nombre y el de su hijo mayor junto con las palabras "pareja" y "casarse". Aún no comprendía porque la mujer parecía un poco obsesionada con la idea de emparejarla con Naoki, solo esperaba que ese plan de la mujer no se cumpliera nunca.

Shigeo llevo de cenar varios platillos del restaurante por la finalización del evento deportivo y también como muestra de agradecimiento.

Las vacaciones llegaron a la vuelta de la esquina y Kotoko aprovechó el tiempo libre en ocuparlo en su trabajo de medio tiempo. La familia Irie se extraño por su prolongada ausencia, por lo cual, Noriko Irie se dio la tarea de investigar. Al tercer día siguiendo sigilosamente a la chica, se enteró de que ella trabajaba como camarera en un restaurante familiar, la mujer se preocupó ya que no entendía los motivos de por qué una joven estaría trabajando en su semana de vacación. Decidió dejarla en paz, pero le contó a su hijo por si este se animaba a visitar el lugar de trabajo de la muchacha.

El jefe de Kotoko decidió darle el fin de semana libre, quiso darle un descanso a la joven. Kotoko nunca se dio cuenta de la persecución de la señora Irie, ya que además de repasar las notas musicales y repasar sus notas escolares en el camino de la casa al trabajo y viceversa no pudo notarlo. Ese mismo día sus amigas le propusieron una salida un balneario, ella aceptó y fue a casa a alistar su ropa de baño y demás objetos básicos. La señora Irie aprovechó para añadir a sus hijos en la salida, Kotoko aceptó por cortesía diciéndole adiós a su salida de descanso para cuidar de los retoños Irie.

Al final, no fue una salida tan mala, se divirtió jugando con Yuuki y sus amigas bajo la atenta mirada de Naoki.

Al día siguiente, recibieron una llamada donde informaban que la madre de Noriko se encontraba mal de salud y la presencia de ella era solicitada.

-Lo siento, no parece ser serio, pero aún así debo de ir. Me llevaré a Yuuki, así que les dejo la casa a ti y a Onii-chan…-dijo con fingido pesar.

-Esta bien, no se preocupe, oba-sama-le quiso tranquilizar Kotoko, " _aunque esta situación…me parece un poco extraña… Solo seremos Irie-kun y yo…_ ".

Os subo el capítulo dos, espero traerles pronto el capítulo tres. Estoy un poco emocionada por esta historia (*.*) ¡Espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
